Los Angeles Heat
by my shangri-la
Summary: Pre-Dom/Letty. The summer heat gets to Letty, and she attempts to drown her affections. - Rating for the last chapter has bumped this story to M. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los Angeles Heat**_

**Summary: Pre-Dom/Letty. The summer heat gets to Letty, and she attempts to drown her affections**

**Rating: T for a bit of language**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own nothing.**

Los Angeles was hot. The garage in mid-July was hotter. Tony had gone to Vegas for some sort of pick-up he had been vague about, and as usual, everyone and their brother needed something done to their cars. They were all working time-and-a-half just to keep up.

Letty caught movement in peripherals: Dominic taking his shirt off. _Talk about hot…_

He had turned twenty just a few months ago, and at seventeen, she knew for certain he wouldn't touch her with a ten-foot pole. He looked though; she noticed. She was usually a bit more discreet with her ogling than she was today, but _damn_, the heat was getting to her. It's not like she was _blind_. And if pressed, she might admit that her raging, teenage female hormones had a bit to do with it.

_Look, but don't touch._ It was their game. She didn't know who was winning though.

It had been a few years since she had stopped seeing him as an older brother-type. Even before then, the feelings of familial love came and went. But now she really couldn't help herself when she thought of him in terms of a prospective lay. She wasn't sure she would ever jump in bed with him for the hell of it though. Things might get messy.

_Dom didn't have girlfriends and she knew it._

She snapped back to reality when Vince barked at her, his tone indicating he had been trying to get her attention for a few minutes. _She really should focus back on the Ford they were working on…_

"_Letty!_"

"_What?_" she snarled irritably.

"I've asked for the torque wrench about five times", he said flatly.

"Sorry", she muttered, handing over the tool quickly.

Vince sighed and raised an eyebrow at her. "Whatever you're thinking about doing, _don't_", he advised quietly. "He's my boy, but he's not looking for anything long-term. And you deserve better than the one night stands he gives out."

"A one night stand was how I lost my virginity", she said under her breath. "I don't need this lecture."

"I just don't want you to get hurt, alright?" he said finally, ignoring her over-sharing.

"Who says I'm thinking about doing anything anyway?" she questioned curiously.

He snorted. "Let, I've known you since you were nine. I _know_ your plotting face."

She flashed a grin. "You're an ass, you know that?"

"Yeah, and you've got 'hot for Dom' practically tattooed on your forehead." He grimaced in disgust. "And the drool doesn't help either."

Letty laughed. "Shut up."

"Whispering is rude!" Dom called across the garage, finally fed up with their pow-wow.

"You're face is rude", Letty snarked back, loud enough to be heard over the industrial-sized fans blowing.

"Way to be mature, Let", Vince chuckled.

Leon's voice came from underneath the Pontiac behind them. "There they go again", he muttered.

"Can it, Leon", Letty growled.

"Stop being predictable", he teased.

"Bite me", she hissed.

"Can't", he said easily, "You're jailbait – and not my type."

She went over and kicked his shoe roughly with her steel-toed boot. "You're lucky. I'd have you for breakfast."

"After you finished your bowl of rusty nails?"

Vince grabbed her by the belt loop before she could fly off the handle and yank Leon out from under the car. "Easy, Killer", he chuckled, shoving her towards the utility tub that was behind the office. "Go cool off."

The hot water didn't always work right away, but she was grateful for the cold water as she splashed it over her arms and face. She dried off and ran straight into Dominic as she turned around.

"Can I help you?" Letty asked flatly.

"You guys okay up there?" he gestured towards their work stations.

She pursed her lips. "Everything's fine." She moved to step around him, but he caught her arm. Letty stared down at the offending hand until he let her go. "What do you _want_?" she growled. "I have to help Vince finish up."

"You're staying with us this week, aren't you?"

She sighed exasperatedly. "I don't know. What do you care?"

"You're mom is working third shift all week. She doesn't want you sleeping in that house by yourself."

"Christ, I'll be eighteen in less than a year. It's not like I'm helpless."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "What are you getting so worked up about?"

"Nothing", she muttered.

"Not buying it, Letty", he said calmly.

"Sucks to be you, I guess", she shrugged, walking around him quickly to go back to the truck she was working on with Vince.

0

After work, Letty disappeared for nearly an hour and came back with a bottle of liquor. They had pushed their luck last weekend with a party, and were playing it safe this week. Dominic wasn't sure how he had gotten relegated to popcorn duty, but he came back from the kitchen to find Letty squishing in between Vince and Mia on the couch as the movie began.

"Let-" he started. She met his gaze defiantly, and he sighed. She'd been spoiling for a fight for the better part of the month, and he'd yet to deign to a screaming match. He didn't even want to know where she had procured the alcohol. _Most of the time he was amused that she had a spit-fire temper that could rival his, but sometimes it just pissed him off._ "Give me your keys", he said finally.

She rolled her eyes, but dug them out of her pocket and tossed them in his direction with surprising accuracy. He snatched them from the air and ran them upstairs to hide in one of his dresser drawers.

Dominic came back down, pacified to find that Letty was at least mixing her vodka with Pepsi, and just in time to see her giving Vince a Charlie horse. Vince smacked her in the face with one of the throw pillows. Dom rolled his eyes and went to sit in his chair. "Knock it off", he growled, staring at the TV trying to figure out what movie he was watching.

Halfway through the movie he looked up, hearing Mia and Vince laughing.

"She's drooling on my shirt", Vince made a face.

Dom raised an eyebrow, mouth twisting in amusement. Apparently, Letty had cuddled herself up against Vince like he was a giant teddy bear. Dom was going to give Vince so much shit later. He eyed the half empty liquor bottle. "Did she drink all that?" _He was going to dump the rest down the sink drain._

Vince snorted. "Well, she sure as hell wouldn't let _me_ touch it."

Somehow, they managed to wrangle Letty upstairs, and let Mia fight her into something besides the jeans that had to be cutting off circulation. Letty didn't bother waking up throughout the whole ordeal, much to their amusement.

0

She woke up alone in Mia's bed, but found Dominic sitting in Mia's desk chair watching her.

"Creepy much?" she accused roughly.

"We need to talk", he said seriously.

She groaned. "Ugh, fuck you and your fake Ph. D", Letty rubbed her throbbing forehead.

"I don't like seeing you like this."

"Hung over? I don't plan to make it a habit."

"Sad", he corrected softly. "You can talk to me. You know that, right?"

"There's nothing to talk about. Go, please. I just want to go back to sleep." She rolled over, putting her back to him, declaring the conversation over.

She heard shuffling and let out a sigh of relief that he was leaving, only to nearly jump out of her skin when the bed dipped behind her as he made himself comfortable against the headboard. His hand on her waist kept her from turning over. "Take it easy", he murmured, shaking his head even though she wasn't facing him. "You've been so damn jumpy for the last few weeks."

"Okay, what do I have to do to get rid of you?" she hissed.

_Letty figured he believed her behavior was because of father's death last year, that she was still grieving. Maybe she was, but she was happy not to correct him either way. Anything was better than telling Dom that she was stupid enough to have fallen for him._

"You could relax, for a start", he squeezed her arm gently.

_Yeah, right. The only way she was going to relax was if he let go of her and got out of her space._ But saying that would start the argument of the year, and be completely humiliating – for her. _He _would probably tease her for the rest of their lives… or a week; because it would only take that long for her to figure out how to murder him and make it look like an accident.

In a split-second decision, Letty decided to get over her qualms about proximity to make a clean get-away. _Even if she did internally curse Mia for having her bed shoved against the wall._ She had planned to make a quick hop over him and run for the bathroom down the hall, but forgot to take her hangover into account. Letty managed to get over him, much to his surprise, but didn't make it all the way off the bed.

She sat on the edge, angry at her throbbing headache, and very unamused with the laughter she heard behind her.

"Screw you", Letty grumbled, dropping her head into her hands. "I need aspirin and a shower." She felt one of his fingers twist under her shirt against her back, letting her know with very little force that he wanted her to stay and talk to him.

"Let, come on."

"I'm fine", she muttered. "Can I have my car keys back?"

"After breakfast", he said easily. "Mia's making pancakes."

She made a brief noise of disgust, indicating what her stomach thought about that idea.

He grinned and shifted behind her to get off the bed. Dom ruffled her messy hair playfully. "I'll get you some medicine for your head. Go take a shower. You can borrow something from Mia to wear until you back to your house and pack a bag."

"I don't need to stay here-"

"I know 'fight' is your default setting, but save us both a shouting match, alright?" he raised an eyebrow, suddenly more concerned than before, watching her intently.

_He couldn't remember the last time Letty had ever __**not**__ wanted to be here. Last year after her father's funeral, he used to wake up some mornings with her glued to the opposite edge of his bed, trails of dried tear tracks on her cheeks, sleeping restlessly. She had been so clearly grieving, but not wanting to project her weakness to the world. He finally managed to be awake one night when she sneaked in a month later, catching her before she could make a hasty retreat, and holding her until she cried herself to sleep._

_To his knowledge, she hadn't been back in his bed since._

Letty shook herself, forcing her feelings back into a locked box in her mind, remembering that above all else, he was her friend. And her erratic behavior lately was probably worrying him. "Yeah, okay", she murmured tiredly. "Thanks, Dom."

She got up slowly, this time prepared for the head rush. "I've got baby elephants dancing on my brain", she grumbled, then looked down at her outfit curiously. "Mia?" Letty questioned dumbly. _Only Mia would be bold – __**evil**__ – enough to dress her in a pink shirt while unconscious._

Dom smirked down at her. "Well, I didn't do it. I just helped Vince carry you up here. He's gonna give you shit for cuddling and drooling on him, by the way."

"Great", she muttered dryly.

He pushed her towards the doorway gently. "Hurry up. Go shower. I'll go try to save some bacon for you before Vince eats it all."

She perked up slightly, "Bacon?"

Dom grinned. _Give the girl food…_ He'd always liked that she worked her ass off and ate whatever she wanted. Adolescence had been good to her so far. He would admit to noticing her curves – and noticing the other guys who watched her as well.

Neither sat particularly well with him; she was only seventeen. But he appreciated the view, and that she had yet to scratch his eyes out for looking. _Maybe in a year or two…_

"Yes, bacon. And you know that's like gold in this house, so get moving", he answered finally, realizing that she was eyeing him curiously. "I'll leave the aspirin bottle on the bathroom counter."

Her mouth twisted in amusement. "On what planet do you think I'm stupid enough not to lock the door while I'm in the bathroom? You idiots never knock. Shaving my legs is not a spectator sport."

"It is when you're in a towel", Dom laughed as he headed for the stairs.

"Maybe _you_ need a shower", she arched an eyebrow at his back. "A cold one."

He turned to look over his shoulder seriously. "Unless you're looking for me to catch you in the buff when I come back, I suggest you take your own shower."

Letty swallowed roughly, managing to squeak out some kind of negative answer before she dove for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

She was in the shower in thirty seconds flat, heart pounding out of her chest so loudly, she didn't even hear him enter and then leave the bathroom a few minutes later.

_She was so screwed._

00

**A/N: I've got no idea how I came up with this one. It's a one-shot, but I might add a one or two more pieces as separate one-shots that will lead up to the first movie. Let me know what you think about this little piece. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los Angeles Heat – Part Two**_

**Summary: Pre-Dom/Letty. Dominic is conflicted over finding Letty attractive.**

**Rating: T for a bit of language**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own nothing.**

In the first week of August, Letty walked into the Toretto's house to find Dom making out with a busty brunette. The slam of the front door had the girl pulling out of the passionate embrace quickly, but it took Dom another second to think with the right head.

Letty glared at the other girl, and shoved her thumb over her shoulder. "There's the door", she said flatly.

The girl – who Letty thought was named Cheryl – hurriedly buttoned a few buttons of her blouse before grabbing her purse from the floor and rushing out the front door with a slam.

"Was that necessary?" Dominic demanded icily, getting up from the couch.

"Jesus, Dominic! I know you have shitty taste in women, but you could at least try to be discreet about it!" Letty shouted exasperatedly. "I could have been Mia for god's sake!"

"Letty-"

"Shut up", she growled. "I don't want to hear it – and I sure as hell didn't want to see it. Tony told me that if I saw you to say he wants you at the garage. I suggest you get over there."

Dom made a grab for her arm which she dodged, violently slapping his hand away. "Hey! Would you chill out!?" he snapped.

"Don't touch me! Not after you've spent the last however long groping that girl- she was a senior at the high school this past year, by the way. Did you know that?" she snarled. "If you could stop trying to get into the pants of every girl I know, _that_ would be fucking fantastic!"

"Got something to say to me, little girl?" he growled dangerously. "Because I've about had it with the shitty mood you've been in all summer."

Anger flared in her eyes. "You're a bastard", she hissed. "I'm sick of your ego. How many girls have you paraded through here this summer? I lost count somewhere in the double digits. And today, I did you a favor. That girl gave an STD to half the football team!"

"When the hell did you get so damn dramatic?" he asked, sort of confused.

Letty arched an eyebrow. "I saved you a trip to the free clinic and you're pissed at me? How does that work?"

Dom scrubbed both hands over his face in frustration. "Let, you're giving me a headache. Can we stop talking in circles for five minutes here?"

"I don't really want to talk to you at all right now. Just- go to the garage. See what your dad wants", she said flatly.

"You coming?" he asked after a minute of studying her intently, despite the impassive look on her face.

She snorted. "No, I'm gonna go try to bleach my eyes."

00

It was tense between them for the next week. And when Tony walked in on another of their arguments the following Monday, he had assigned them a pile of chores to finish before the weekend.

The garage had gotten cleaned, the backyard, the house... Letty's mother had laughed at them when she had stopped by before work one day, showing no sympathy whatsoever. So they sucked it up, and tried to stay out of each other's way.

So now, it was Thursday afternoon, and they were washing cars. It was the last task on the list.

Mia had spent most of her summer at the beach, and today was no exception. Everyone else had made themselves scarce to work at the garage or anywhere but the house – mostly because the Dom and Letty had spent the week snapping at each other and making everyone irritable.

Dominic, for his part, was at the end of his patience with the anomaly in his universe that was Letty. The girl had always been prickly, with sharp edges to keep people from getting too close, but she had never been this cold.

_Something had to give._

Maybe it was the fact the she was leaning over the hood of the car, sponge in hand, wearing only short jean cut-offs to cover her black bikini, but he thought the beating of the sun had gotten hotter.

He got distracted from his own side of the car, and stopped to watch her for long enough that he got caught.

"Take a picture; it'll last longer", she muttered under her breath.

Finally, in frustration, he slapped the large yellow sponge on the trunk of the car. "Alright, what the hell is your problem?" he snapped.

"Currently, that'd be you", she said tightly, moving to lean against the hood of the car.

"_No_, you've been a bitch all summer", he glared, approaching her menacingly. "You either need to give me an explanation, or cut the shit."

"I don't know what gave you the impression that I need to do anything", she rolled her eyes. "And just because I'm sick of having to know the mile long list of girls who are getting on their knees for you, doesn't make me a bitch. It _makes me_ disgusted and annoyed."

"Is that all? Because I think you're full of shit, Letty. I think you're jealous. You don't want to see me with any of those girls because you want it to be you."

"Watch it", she growled warningly, eyes widening in anger at the accusation.

"What's the matter? Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

Her lip curled upward resentfully. "Don't make me kill you", Letty said flatly.

"You haven't exactly denied it", he pointed out.

"I'm too busy planning your funeral." She stared absently towards the street before pushing herself off the car. "Let's just get this shit done so I can go home."

He caught her by the belt loop on the back of her shorts, dodging the fist she swung at him, but he let her go. "Hey, I want an answer. Let, we can't keep doing this."

Her answer was to lean over and grab the hose from the ground, squeezing the sprayer attachment for the nozzle to shoot water at him. He wiped the water from his face with a glare, unamused at her behavior.

"Step off, Dom. I mean it", she said seriously.

Several minutes later, when Letty was back to scrubbing the tires with a brush, Dom emptied the water bucket out over her head. The screech she let out would have demanded someone call the cops if they were in a better neighborhood. But as it was, half their neighbors probably already knew what they were doing, or were too drunk to care that a seventeen year old girl could make a sailor blush with her language.

She stood up, dripping wet, and royally pissed off. "You're a real fucking asshole sometimes, Dominic", she spat.

"_Enough_", he growled, crowding her against the car, hands spanned on her ribcage. He could feel the heat radiating from her skin, even underneath the cold water he had doused her with.

She shifted uncertainly under his touch, eyes flicking around, probably looking for an escape. "Get off me", she ordered softly, her hands clenching into fists as she stopped herself from touching his bare skin.

He leaned further into her space, nose brushing her cheek. "You can hate me some more tomorrow, okay?" he murmured before catching her mouth in a rough kiss.

She reeled backwards sharply, shoving at his shoulders. "I don't-"

Dom laughed roughly against her neck and pulled her back into him. "I know, Let. I know. Take it easy." He cupped her face in his hands. "You know I've been watching you for the last few months. I've been waiting for you to make a move, but you got all pissy with me instead."

She raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "I was supposed to make a move? When? In between all the sluts you had crawling all over you? Sometimes I don't think you know me at all."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. It was a dick move."

"Are you expecting me to argue the point?"

"Letty, I wasn't sure what you wanted. And besides that, I'm older than you, and you're not eighteen yet."

"Yeah, but you just-"

"Letty, you've been practically killing yourself with all the self-torture", he interrupted. "It's been painful to _watch_. I've been trying to get you to talk to me about this for months. So I decided to do something about it."

She was stunned and confused. Letty had no idea how to take that. She groaned and pressed the heel of her hand against her forehead. When she finally looked up, she felt like vomiting - or crying. Something just felt... off.

"I can't", she managed finally, throat tight. "I'm sorry. I just can't."

"But you want to?" He studied her, taking in the tormented look on her face. "Let, what's wrong?"

"Just because I want it doesn't mean I should have it. Everything I want always goes to shit, Dom. I can't take that risk... Not right now. I'm sorry."

She dodged around him, and ran up the porch steps and into the house.

Dom watched her disappear. "Way to fuck that up, Toretto", he muttered under his breath. He went back to washing the last car, deciding to give her some space for now. He had plenty of time to work on her later.

_Fin_

00

**A/N: Okay, **_**now**_** this is done for real. Some of you were asking for something from Dom, and this is what I ended up with. They don't always listen to me. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los Angeles Heat – Part Three**_

**Summary: Pre-Dom/Letty. Their lives boil over.**

**Rating: M language and tons of naughtiness in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I own nothing.**

**A/N: Umm… this seems a bit dark and dramatic to me in some bits, so… warning? And Letty is slightly under-age, so if the idea makes you squicky, don't read then don't read past the bold warning. It ends well.**

_Six weeks later:_

Dom wasn't sure what he did to deserve the current predicament he was in. He'd stopped bringing random girls home – in fact he'd slowed down with his dating altogether. He went to work like he was supposed to – although, maybe that didn't count, considering he loved working on cars. Dom hadn't thrown any impromptu parties lately. He didn't think he'd done anything to warrant karma biting him on the ass this hard.

_All he had done was sit down for dinner._

And now, it was after two in the morning and he was back sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Letty to get her ass back home.

His father had gone to Pasadena for the weekend to visit his sister-in-law, leaving the garage in good hands. Dominic swore things always got out of wack when his dad was gone.

How had this happened?

He blamed Letty.

All that he had done was sit down to eat dinner. _She_ had come down the stairs dressed in an outfit that made his eye twitch. Her skirt was _just_ this side of too short that it barely covered Neverland when she sat down.

When he had asked her why she was dressed like that, she had nonchalantly twirled a mess of spaghetti onto her fork and casually stated that she had a date in half an hour.

Things escalated quickly. _Mia and Vince had opted to finish eating in the family room._

One thing led to another, and Letty must have heard him muttering under his breath about a street corner, because the next thing he knew, there was a coffee cup sailing towards his head.

If that hadn't clued him into just how angry she was, her raised voice and the way she made rampant use of the word '_motherfucker_', sure as hell did.

When she reached for another coffee mug, his sharp warning stopped her.

"One is an accident; two is suspicious. You gonna explain this shit fit to my dad when he comes home and has no coffee cups?"

"_Yes!_ I'll tell him you deserved it because you said I looked like a _prostitute_!" she screeched indignantly.

He smirked, unamused. "Sure, and when I tell him what you're wearing, who do you think is going to get the earful? What the fuck's the matter with you?"

A car horn blasted outside, and Letty was out the door before he could demand she could change. But because she was Letty, and was well-known for both being reckless, _and_ for not finishing her dates, he yelled out the door after her.

"_Call if you need a ride home!_"

She flipped him the bird, got into the car, and it roared back down the driveway.

0

Dom had sent Mia down the street after dinner to spend the night at Janna's house. She had helpfully told him that if when Letty came home, she could hear them from down the street, she would call and let them know that they were too loud.

Vince had offered to stay and referee the oncoming fight, but Dominic had declined. Whatever happened, it would be better if there were no witnesses.

It was just after two-thirty when blaring music announced the car that had pulled up in front of their house.

He had been stewing in the empty house, sitting in the dark kitchen except for the light over the stove. Dom got up and walked out onto the porch when the car pulled up.

Letty stopped short in the middle of the yard when she saw him standing on the porch. "Shit, Dominic, I'm too tired for this crap", she muttered, walking up the steps to pass him determinedly.

"Forget something?" he asked flatly.

"What are you on?" she grumbled.

"I think you forgot something when you rushed out of here earlier", he expanded.

"What's that?" she asked dryly.

"_Your curfew_", he growled. "You're supposed to be home by midnight. You're two and a half hours late."

"Are you planning to rat me out?" Letty rolled her eyes.

"Did you have fun on your date?" he asked finally, eyeing her curiously.

"Sure."

"Did you fuck him?"

"If you're just going to subject me to a goddamn Spanish Inquisition, I'm going to go home", she snapped, moving to look for her keys in the bowl.

"Don't bother. I emptied your gas tank", Dom said seriously.

She whirled around to stare at him in shock. "You did _what?_" she snarled, nostrils flaring in outrage that he had touched _her car_.

"We need to talk. And I'm sick of you avoiding this."

"I've got nothing to say to you", she hissed.

"_Good_", he yelled. "Then _I'll_ talk. You can shut up and listen for a change."

"How about you lower your voice before you wake up Mia", Letty warned roughly.

He shook his head. "I sent her down the street to spend the night."

"You're going to try to bury me in the backyard, aren't you?" she raised an eyebrow.

He made an irritated noise and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to reign in his temper. "You know I'd never put my hands on you, but sometimes I've really got the urge to squeeze your neck until your head pops off."

She bit her lip in amusement. "And you wonder why I don't want to go out with you right now", Letty teased.

"God, you piss me off like no other."

"Trust me; it's mutual", she said wryly.

"_Letty_", he growled warningly.

She groaned. "_What_, Dominic? _What do you want?_"

"Why did you go out tonight?"

Letty rolled her eyes, "Because I had a _date_."

"No, what did you _want_ going out tonight?" he demanded darkly. "A distraction, a quick fuck? _What? _Because if all you wanted was a fuck, I would have just given it to you."

She jabbed his chest roughly. "Even if I did just want to fuck, it doesn't mean I wanted to fuck _you_", she hissed scathingly.

He slapped her hand away. "You let that punk ass put his hands on you?"

A sarcastic twist of a smile crossed her face. "Only exactly where I wanted him to", Letty purred. "My body is my business, not yours." _It hadn't gone further than a steamy make-out session, but she wasn't feeling particularly giving with that information at the moment._

"That's where our opinions differ", Dom said flatly.

"You can't argue with the truth, Toretto."

He scowled at her. "Go take a shower. You smell like cologne."

She opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. She fled upstairs.

0

Letty had taken her shower and changed into a tank top and shorts to sleep in. Now she was eyeing herself appraisingly in the mirror, considering the scissors on the counter. She heard him clear his throat behind her, and she met his gaze in the mirror with none of the animosity that she had shown earlier.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He raised an eyebrow.

She snorted, "Yeah, because I'm really going to take beauty advice from the 'hairless wonder'."

Dominic smirked. _That was a new one. Apparently she __**was**__ still ribbing him for shaving his head six months ago._ "I like it long", he said easily, leaning against the doorjamb.

"Then maybe you should have let yours grow out", she rolled her eyes. "You could have joined _Kiss_."

"It's not like I was going to play with my own hair."

She laughed outright. "Who the hell said I was gonna let you anywhere near mine?"

"You still mad?" he wondered.

"I don't like you when you act like a possessive jackass", she said seriously, turning around to lean against the counter. Then Letty shrugged. "I didn't go out and get laid, not that I suddenly think it's your business. You tell me _ever again_ that I look like a prostitute, I will _end _you", she promised.

"I'm sorry. I just wasn't prepared for… you looking like that."

"You wanna fuck me, but you don't want me to look fuckable?" she arched an eyebrow. "That makes no sense, Dom."

"Let, I don't know what the hell to do with a girl when it matters this much. Try to cut me some slack, okay?"

"Only if you stop acting like a dick-swinging Godzilla", she murmured.

He laughed. "Where the hell do you come up with this shit?"

She shrugged. "Maybe it's too much MTV."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it", he said wryly. Dominic watched her eye him appraisingly, seemingly lost in thought. He gave her a minute before asking, "What is it?"

Letty blinked away a few stray memories to come back to the present. _Maybe she had been over-thinking all of this…_

0

_She remembered being fourteen, and storming out of her house, after what had then seemed like a world-ending fight with her mother. She entered the Toretto house minutes later, intent on locking herself in the guest room and staying there until she was done fuming._

_Mia called to her from where she was curled up on the couch reading a book, but Letty waved her off. Mia shrugged and went back to her reading. __**She **__knew when to leave Letty alone when the girl was in a mood._

_Having stopped Mia from following her, she just slammed the door to the bedroom she claimed as hers and flung herself onto the bed. A phone rang and got answered a few minutes later. Not long after that, she heard another door open and the creak of floorboards as someone walked down the hallway._

_She cursed under her breath and buried her face in a pillow._

_Seconds later there was a knock as the door opened. __**Maybe if she ignored him, he would go away… Fat chance.**_

"_I know you're not asleep", he said flatly. "You got into __**another**__ fight. That's three this month, Letty. Your mom is thinking about sending you to New York to stay with your grandmother once school is out for the summer._

"_I didn't start that shit", she hissed, burying a groan. Nearly eighteen, Dominic could be quite persuasive, and her mother was only too willing to hand over information. Why any of them thought he might be able to curb her behavior, she had no idea._

_He rolled his eyes. "You never do. The problem is, you walk around with an attitude that sets most people off before you even open your mouth", Dom sighed._

"_Maybe I should just go", she murmured thoughtfully. Letty heard the door shut and lock behind her, probably in an attempt to keep Mia from overhearing._

"_You want to leave?" he asked quietly._

"_I dunno."_

_The bed dipped behind her, and his hand tugged on her shoulder. "Letty, turn over and look at me. Quit hiding."_

_Her eyes rolled in typical teenage fashion, but she shifted onto her back. She caught his hand near her face, no doubt moving to prod at her swollen lip. "Don't", she muttered. "It's fine."_

_Dominic sighed tiredly. __**Sometimes Letty was the best person to be around. She was sarcastic and funny, and she didn't take shit from anyone. Other times… the girl could be completely exhausting. To be fair, it wasn't really her fault.**__ "I thought things were getting better at your house", he said finally._

"_It is", she said softly. "I just think I need a break from my life for a few months. Is that so bad?"_

"_Mia would miss you", he pointed out. "What's she supposed to do? Hang out with me and Vince all summer? She'd kill us."_

"_That's 'cause you two are dipshits", Letty rolled her eyes._

"_You like us", he poked her side._

"_I'm not particularly fond of __**you**__ at the moment. Can't you leave me alone for a while?" she complained, smacking his hand away._

"_You'd miss us, Let."_

"_I didn't say I wouldn't. I just-"_

_He poked her again, and she swung an arm in his direction irritably._

"_Stop it!"_

_He grinned at her innocently and her eyes widened._

"_Oh, no, not now, Dom!" she yelped, trying to curl into the fetal position and guard her ticklish sides, holding a pillow over her for protection when he pounced._

_They wrestled briefly, but it didn't take him long to have her stretched out and pinned down._

_He had tickled her mercilessly until she had collapsed with laughter underneath him, all the fight leaving her muscles as she only worried about getting out of his grip._

_He had made her beg for nearly five minutes before letting her go._

00

_And when her father had died last year, and she didn't want to share her emotions with anyone, she had gone to him. He hadn't asked her why he had woken up to find her in his bed for however many mornings. He had always been gone when she woke up, but left her covered by blankets, and a feeling of safety in her stomach._

_When he finally stayed up one night to wait for her, the fraying control she had been losing a battle with snapped._

_Dom had stayed._

_He had held her and not let her feel stupid without saying much. His hand running through her hair eventually sent her into a state of calm that allowed her to sleep peacefully for the first time since the funeral._

0

Dominic had almost always been in her life, whether he was hassling her or making her laugh, or he was just _there_. But in the last few years, he had projected a lot of shit – and ninety percent of it pissed her off. This larger than life persona he had taken on drove her absolutely mad sometimes. And because of that, it had been easy to forget that he was still the boy he had been when they were growing up, and that he had turned into a good man.

But the wolfish looks he had been giving her lately – she _had_ noticed him watching her, after all – were drunk with lust. And even if it did make her thighs clench, it also made her nervous.

"The problem is", Letty began finally, knowing she might feel like an idiot for even asking, but she had always been cautious with her heart, and Dominic really should know that by now. "I feel like, even if maybe I know better- that I'm not sure that you don't just want a quick lay out of this because you're finding me attractive. Up until a few weeks ago, you've had women all over you. Do _you_ even know what you want, Dom? Because it really seems like you don't."

He approached her slowly, and then hoisted her up onto the sink counter, pressing her legs apart to stand between them. "Let me show you", he murmured. Her head tilted as he left light kisses up the side of her neck and chin until he got to her mouth.

She was stunned at the feel of his lips against hers. Letty figured she must have had a stupid look on her face, because Dominic pulled back slightly with a laugh. He leaned forward again and brushed his mouth against hers again, hands sliding up the back of her tank top.

"Open up, baby", he teased, biting her bottom lip gently.

She gasped, and then groaned to find his tongue tasting her mouth. _Right, she knew how to do this._ Her whole body tingled as she kissed him back. Her blood was on fire, like she was burning from the inside out. Her legs hooked around his thighs, holding him to her.

Her back arched under his hands, pressing her chest against his, her own hands becoming comfortable with the feel of touching him in a way she hadn't before.

"You good?" he grinned a few minutes later as they both panted for air.

"I think… I just lost a few brain cells", she laughed breathlessly. When she tried to tug him towards her again, he backed up. Letty raised an eyebrow. "What now?"

"Maybe we should cool off", he suggested seriously.

She groaned in frustration. "_No_, you don't get to put it on me like that and tongue-fuck my mouth, and then say it's over."

Dominic shook his head, mildly amused. _Letty was nothing if not blunt._ "Who said it's over? I'm just saying maybe we should take things slow. Besides, aren't you the one who's been stressing for _how many_ weeks exactly that all I want from you is just a piece of ass?"

Letty grinned sheepishly. "I changed my mind?"

"You changed your mind?" he repeated, almost suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well, _do_ you just want a piece of ass?" she laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "No."

She shrugged. "Then I don't see why we can't get the ball rolling here."

**00 M-rating 00**

"You sure?"

She slid her legs up over his hips, pulling him back into her. "I want you to touch me, Dom."

His hands slipped under her thighs, lifting her up. She tightened her legs around his waist, arms looping around his neck as he carried her down the hall to his bedroom. He set her on the edge of his bed, kneeling between her legs, mouth tasting her with intent. His tongue licked into her mouth erotically making her whimper.

Finally, Dominic pulled back slightly, running a hand through her hair. "Let, if this is a bad idea-"

"Stop", she murmured. "You know me. I never do anything I don't want to."

He nodded and stood up to pull his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. "I'll hold you to that." His knee nudged her leg gently. "Back up."

Letty shifted towards the middle of the bed, resting back on her elbows as he climbed over her. His hands settled on her waist as he leaned down to kiss her mouth again. She gripped his shoulders roughly, pulling herself into him.

She felt him slip his hands under her tank top, pushing it up her flat belly, and pulled away slightly to watch. Letty wasn't completely inexperienced, but it had never been Dom touching her like this, and she was curious.

Dom sent her one more questioning glance and waited for her nod. She leaned forward so he could remove her top, finding her bare breasts underneath.

"You're lookin' at me like I'm a melting ice cream cone in August", she raised an eyebrow at the way his eyes raked over her body.

"Oh, Let, me and the ladies are gonna be _such_ good friends", he purred against her collarbone.

Letty flushed hotly, but laughed under her breath, hissing when his mouth found her nipple.

"_Dom-_" she gasped, hands fisting in the blanket underneath her. His laughter vibrated through her, and she shifted to unzip his pants. His mouth and hands did a decent job of keeping her distracted from her task. She felt light-headed, and her skin was buzzing from stimulation.

He pulled away as she made quick work of ridding him of his pants, reaching for a condom in the drawer of the night table before they got lost in the haziness he knew was going to overtake them, and tossed it on the bed within reach to use when they were ready for it. Having Letty underneath him was like a drug, and he was quickly becoming addicted to touching her.

Dom licked a stripe down the middle of her stomach, thumbs rubbing at her hipbones in odd fascination. "You're so soft", he murmured.

Her eyes rolled. "Yeah, there's this thing called lotion, and _girls_ don't use it just to jerk off", Letty teased dryly.

He smirked at her. "You think you're funny, huh?"

"I'm hilarious", she dead-panned.

His fingers curled in the waistband of her shorts and tugged them down when she lifted her ass off the bed, leaving her in a pair of blue and white striped panties.

"Yeah, we'll see who's laughing when you're screaming my name in a few minutes", he challenged.

She pretended to look around the room thoughtfully. "Where'd I put my score card?"

He grinned, taking advantage of her distraction to slip his hand between her legs rubbing her through the cotton. She bucked against him with a curse, shifting restlessly as heat and adrenaline spiked inside her.

"Quit screwing around", she ordered finally, when it seemed that he was intent to go no further than rubbing against her.

"Don't worry. We'll get to the screwing in a few minutes", he chuckled, moving between her legs to pull her panties off.

"You're so charming; no wonder the girls all want to hop on your dick", she said sarcastically.

"Before I let you on top, you know it's not a pogo stick, right?" he raised an eyebrow.

She blinked at the image that popped into her head at that analogy, and then burst out laughing. "Girls _do_ that? _Ow!_"

He rolled his eyes. "No shit."

Her giggling was cut off by a moan when he dipped his head to lick between her thighs. He held her hips down on the mattress as his tongue made her cry out and make noises she'd never heard come from her own mouth before.

It wasn't long before a tingling feeling rushed through her body, stronger than any time she had done it herself. Her body was so hot, so could practically feel herself sweating. She bit into her palm, barely stifling the sound of his name on her lips as she lost control.

Her heart was still pounding, but she was almost breathing normally when he crawled on top of her. She made an odd face at the taste of herself in his mouth when he kissed her.

"Okay?" he asked curiously.

"Super", she murmured weakly. He waited for her to calm down, watching in amusement, as she finally stretched out lazily. Letty smirked at the cocky look on his face. "I'm good", she offered after a minute.

It took less than a minute for Dom to take his boxers off, the condom on, and have her straddling him. He held her waist as she rose up over him. Letty looked down at him hesitantly.

"You set the pace, baby", he said as she positioned his shaft against her. "Don't hurt yourself." She slid down on him slowly until his fingers tightened on her. "Shit, Let, you're really tight", he groaned. "Give me a sec."

She clenched around him teasingly, laughing roughly when his eyes rolled back. Finally she settled on him fully with a hiss, head tilting back at the feeling of him inside her. "Dom, move", she pleaded.

He helped her find her rhythm and let her go, matching her movements as his hands wandered her body, exploring her muscle and feminine curves. He _had_ planned to wait until she was eighteen, but Letty was Letty. She would still be Letty in a few months when her birthday passed; so he didn't really see the need to wait. She had always known her own mind, and on the rare occasions that she hadn't, she was at least honest about it.

He watched her intently, waiting for the right time to put her back underneath him, where he was finding he was quite content to have her. Finally, he flipped them over, testing her flexibility and lifting one of her legs over his shoulder easily as he drove into her, pausing to kiss her knee.

She took his rough movements easily and gave back her own as they sent each other toward the proverbial edge. He held himself up with one arm, sliding the other under her to settle at her lower back, helping her.

Her hands went up to grip the pillow under her head as she panted, body flexing around him.

"Let?" he asked roughly.

She nodded shakily, not needing him to explain. "I'm gonna go. Harder", she hissed.

"Any harder and I'll break you in half", he growled against her neck nearly about to lose the precarious control he had on his own release.

"You can try", she teased.

Dominic pulled his hand out from under her and slipped it between her legs. It took mere seconds. He felt her fingernails dig into his shoulders as she spasmed around him, a hoarse scream clawing its way out of her throat.

That was all it took for him to follow. Her name fell from his lips as a growl.

"Can you breathe?" he asked a few minutes later once they caught their breath, realizing he was still on top of her. "Because I don't know if I can't move." But he rolled to his side next to her, thumb tracing her collarbone lazily.

Letty smirked. "I could do that again", she said lazily.

Dom laughed under his breath. "Yeah, wait until tomorrow when all those new muscles you just used are burning."

She grinned. "You gonna be my personal trainer, or something?"

"_Very_ up close and personal", he teased, running a hand down her side.

"I always did better with the hands on approach", Letty drawled.

She stretched out next to him sleepily. It was almost four-thirty in the morning. He pried one more kiss from her mouth and let her doze off. Once she was asleep, he let himself drift to sleep as well.

Letty was his drug of choice, and he would never get enough.

_Fin_

00

**A/N: Okay, now this section has been concluded! Hopefully in a satisfactory manner! I hadn't realized until I re-read the last part that I had left you all with such a cliff-hanger! Lol. Let me know what you think about this last chapter. It was long and juicy. You're welcome!**


End file.
